


The Way It Would Be

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Short One Shot, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Caitlin and Harry welcome in the New Year together.





	The Way It Would Be

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own The Flash. Snowells would be happening otherwise.  
> All errors are my own.

The dimly lit bedroom was silent except for the whimpers, moans and heavy breathing that came from the couple entangled together on the bed. Their bodies moving slowly together, in the dim light their skin glistened with a fine sheen of sweat as they moved against one another.

Harry rocked his hips into her in an almost languid yet steady rhythm, his pace however slow never faltering as he took his time making love to the woman beneath him. Her legs rose up and wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him tighter to her and a low groan escaped him causing him to bury his face into the crook of her neck. His lips pressing against the skin there, his tongue following behind, sweeping over that sensitive spot that always had her crying out. Smiling against her skin, Harry moved his hand from where it rested on her thigh to travel up and along her arm, which was extended above her head, fingers grasping at the pillows behind her. When his hand reached it's destination, his fingers entwined with hers, squeezing gently.

Caitlin's eyes fluttered open, whimpers and gasps falling from her lips as she raised her hips in perfect time to meet his every thrust, her body on absolute fire as he continuously hit that spot inside of her over and over again. "Oh god, Harry..."

The man above her lifted his head from the crook of her neck and looked down at her. His stunning blue eyes that she loved so much were dark and alive with passion and hunger for her as they stared down at her, watching her intensely. Harry was just about to open his mouth and say something to Caitlin when dozens upon dozens of loud bangs could be heard followed by shouting from down on the street below. Their movements paused as they turned their attention to the window, where the curtains were still open giving them the perfect view of the multitude of fireworks that were filling and lighting up the night sky above Central City. On the nightstand beside the bed, both of their cell phones came to life, lighting up and vibrating as text after text came through but both ignored them.

Singing could be heard from down on the street below yet ignoring it, Caitlin looked away from the window and back up at the man above her, only to find him already watching her. Squeezing her fingers around his where they were still joined on the pillow, she raised her free hand and buried it into his unruly hair, fingers curling into it.

"Happy new year, Harry." Caitlin whispered up at him.

Harry smiled gently down at her. "Happy new year, sweetheart." And then he was kissing her, slowly yet thoroughly as he once again began to move within her, getting back to their previous pace that they had established before the pause.

For them it was the perfect way to say goodbye to 2017 and hello to 2018. They were where they both wanted... needed to be, wrapped up in each other's arms as they made love. Starting the new year off the way it should be, would be. Creating new memories together to last a lifetime, filled with love and family but most of all it was about just being together, moving forward, happy and in love.

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small dose of Snowells to welcome in 2018. This was written in like 10 minutes while watching the London celebration. Any and all feedback is appreciated, via kudos or comments. More Snowells will be following shortly. 
> 
> Happy new year all, I hope your celebrations are joyous and safe as you welcome in 2018. :)


End file.
